


in which june gets grounded

by riveatstoes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AO3 GIVE US OUR JUNE TAGS BACK, F/M, Humanstuck, June Egbert - Freeform, Trans Female John Egbert, Trans John Egbert, humanstuck AU, i made it teen and up because they swear, jesus christ - Freeform, junedave :), lol, random little thing, random pesterlog i made, theyre in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveatstoes/pseuds/riveatstoes
Summary: june gets grounded and decides to rant about it to dave. very short. idk i needed some of THEY :) in my life.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, June Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	in which june gets grounded

**Author's Note:**

> you know what would be sexy?? if ao3 gave us back our june tags so i don’t have to type out j*hn!!! that would be so fucking hot. also if the homestuck skin included june!!! that would be better than sex tbh.

ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead

EB: holy FUCK, dave.

TG: oh shit what happened

EB: i just got grounded.

TG: you still get grounded?????

EB: yeah, sometimes.

EB: it’s bullshit though.  


EB: because i will fuck up ONCE and jane’s like ‘that’s it, to your room’ but jade will do the same thing i do and get PRAISED for it.

TG: that makes no sense

EB: EXACTLY!

TG: i mean i wouldnt know anything about that since dirk literally doesnt give a fuck but yknow

EB: no, dave. 

EB: i don’t know. 

TG: oh shit oh fuck shes getting salty folks better watch out

EB: >:(

TG: im just surprised since youre grounded but you still have your phone

EB: yeah, jade and i were able to convince her not to take it this time.

EB: i’m on thin ice though.

TG: what did you do tho

EB: ........

EB: ........

EB: ........

EB: ........

EB: ........

EB: ........

EB: ........

EB: ........

TG: ok vriska chill

TG: just tell me 

EB: i came home late two nights in a row.

TG: no way

TG: you have a curfew too?????

EB: YES, dave, i have a curfew.

EB: it’s ten.

EB: and guess what time i got home from your house on thursday and friday.

TG: probably not ten

EB: TEN FIFTEEN.

EB: i got home fifteen minutes late twice in a row and now i’m grounded for two months.

TG: that sucks

EB: it’s your fault though.

TG: literally how

EB: because you’re the one who was all ‘come on, babe, just stay a little longer’ as i was trying to walk out the door!

TG: ...oh yeah

EB: and it doesn’t help that your house is TEN MINUTES away!

EB: i’m about to say the fuck word.

TG: you did at the beginning of this conversation but go ahead

EB: FUCK.

TG: thats it let it all out

EB: you know this means i can’t leave the house except for school, and can’t have friends over, right?

TG: yeah

EB: which means that i can’t come over, and you can’t come over, right?

TG: bruh

TG: you said you couldnt have FRIENDS over

TG: which would be rose or something

TG: am i being friendzoned rn

EB: yes. i am currently friendzoning my literal boyfriend.

EB: that is what i am doing.

TG: first of all how dare you

TG: secondly

TG: fuck you

EB: sorry, i’m grounded. :/

TG: june

TG: who

EB: what?

TG: asked

EB: that’s it, i’m gonna talk to rose now. goodbye david, i guess i will speak with you at school on monday.

TG: dont you dare

EB: goodbye.

TG: june i swear to our lord and savior jesus christ if you leave i will come over there and break your door down

EB: dave?

TG: yes dear

EB: i’m an atheist.

ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead


End file.
